Boredom
by Ms Moo Moo
Summary: So, basically, Renge is bored and makes Aim accounts for everyone Warning: Slightly hinted yaoi. Better than it sounds, honestly. I may update soon.
1. Chapter 1

_You are now entering chatroom 10457: HEY GUYYYYSS~_

**Renge: **Hey! I finally downloaded one of those instant messagers, and I made you guys all accounts!!

**Hikaru: **Fantastic. =.=

**Kaoru: **Don't you have a life?

**Tamaki: **Come on guys, don't be so mean! It'll be fun! We can

**Honey: **..Uhh..Tama-chan..? Gonna finish that sentence?

**Mori: **...

**Tamaki: **Sorry. I was brutally assaulted by Kyouya. He's mad at us for spending so much money.

**Honey: **Aww, Tama-chan, you poor thing!

**Kyouya: **Don't feel sorry, Honey-senpai. He deserves it. We are now about twenty-thousand yen in debt. -_-

**Hikaru: **..Woah. That's some deep shit, mom.

**Kyouya: **..I'm not your mother.

**Kaoru: **But you wish you were~

**Honey: **Guys! Stop fighting! Make 'em stop, Takashi!!

**Mori: **..Stop.

**Tamaki: **Woah, woah, woah. Where's my lovely daughter?!

**Haruhi: **Right here, senpai. -.- I wanted to avoid speaking as long as possible..

**Tamaki: **But..but why?!

**Renge: **GUYS!! We need to get down to business. Our guests have been sending me various emails with many questions for you guys to answer. Now let's get to it.

**Honey: **Ooh, yay~

**Renge: **Now, now. The first question is: Haruhi. What host would you prefer to marry, and why?

**Haruhi: **..Honestly.. Kaoru. Why? Because. Tamaki's annoying as hell, Kyouya scares me, Mori's too quiet, Honey's too cute and little, and Hikaru's too mean.

**Hikaru: **What?!?! Don't even think about marrying my Kaoru!

**Haruhi: **I'm not going too! Stop being so over protective!

**Kaoru: **..NEXT QUESTION, RENGE.

**Renge: **Okay, okay. This one's for all of you: What kind of.. fetish do you have? o.e (I'm afraid to hear these answers, guys.)

**Hikaru: **..Dresses.

**Kaoru: **..o//o

**Honey: **What does he mean by that, Takashi?

**Mori: **..When you're older, Mitsukuni.

**Renge: **Anyway.. Uh, what about you, Honey-senpai?

**Honey: **Cake, of course~!

**Renge: **Well..Okay then. Tamaki?

**Tamaki: **Well, I don't know about me, but sometimes Kyo-chan makes me wear his glasses when we-fsdedr7ejdfcg [=h\]9548we36235 1q T5TUDJH437.,ljo

**Kyouya: **He doesn't know what he's talking about. He's delusional.

_Renge has left the room._

* * *

So, whatcha think? I wanted to do something simple and funny.

I may add more chapters later. ^_^


	2. EMERGENCY

****

A/N:

So, I didn't think I was gonna write another chapter. Yet here I am, writing it. ._.

* * *

_You are now entering chatroom 3459: BIG EMERGENCEY._

**Honey: **Guys! Guys! This is urgent!

**Hikaru: **You spelled 'emergency' wrong..

**Mori: **Shut up.

**Tamaki: **:OOOOO GASP. No need to be rude, Mori-senpai!!

**Kyouya: **They were both rude. Now just tell us what was SO very important that you had to interrupt my sleep.

**Kaoru: **Yeah, I'm tired. Make it fast.

**Honey: **W-Well.. You see.. I RAN OUT OF CAKE!! TT^TT

**Kyouya: **Oh, for the love of.. -facepalm-

**Hikaru: **Is that HONESTLY what you woke us up for?! D

**Tamaki: **Oh, Honey-senpai!! We need to get you some cake as soon as possible!! Mom, call the bakery! Our poor son is going to STARVE to deathh!!

_Kyouya has left the room._

**Tamaki: **..D:?!

**Kaoru: **Nice goin, boss.

**Hikaru: **Can't we wait until tomorrow to get him some cake?

**Nekozawa: **Hey, you guys want a _toy_..?C

**Tamaki: **..What-- Will you get out of here?!?!

* * *

**So, that's it for now. I promise I'll make more later~**


	3. Chapter 3

_You are now entering chatroom 54683: I HAVE THE MOST AMAZING IDEA._

**Tamaki: **GUYSSSS. ITS THE BEST IDEA EVER. BETTER THAN ANY IDEA IN THE HISTORY OF IDEA-NESS.

**Honey: **Ooh, Tama-chan, what is it? It must be pretty good~

**Kyouya: **Considering the _extreme_ lack of intelligence in your past ideas, I can't imagine what this one will be.

**Hikaru: **Good lord, boss. You have never had any good ideas. What makes you so confident?

**Kaoru: **If it's like all the others, I wouldn't be surprised.

**Tamaki: **Shh, guys! Come on! Be nice! Now, now. I was thinking.. Normally, we order our cakes and teas and whatever food we make for our ladies. But we should do what the commoners do!! What if _we _cooked the food?!

**Haruhi: **..Do you think I'm so poor that I can't afford to even BUY my own food, senpai?

**Tamaki: **Oh, my daughter, I don't care how poor you are~! I will buy all your food for you!!

**Honey: **Uhh..Tama-chan.. Back to your idea.. If we get to make our own cake.. Does that mean.. I get to lick the spoon?!

**Tamaki: **Of course!!

**Honey: **Takashi, I think this could be a great idea.

**Mori: **Yeah.

**Kyouya: **I disagree. We'll end up making a mess of someone's kitchen (probably mine), and we won't have enough food, and we'll mess it all up, and end up sitting in a club room with a group of starving, anxious ladies, Honey-senpai will have no customers from his lack of cake, and Hikaru and Kaoru are going to end up having to start making out on the couch to keep the girls distracted long enough for me to call someone and have them send us some cake.

**Tamaki: **... I'll call the bakery now.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been awhile, so I thought, what the heck. I'll write more. :/**

* * *

_You are now entering chatroom 56230: WHO. THE HELL. DID IT._

**Kyouya: **SOMEONE threw SOMETHING at my window this morning and woke me up at SEVEN AM. SE-VEN. WHO DID IT?

**Honey: **Y-You know I'd never do that, Kyo-chan! And Takashi wouldn't, right?

**Mori: **Yeah.

**Hikaru: **Look, I know you probably think it was us, but it wasn't this time!

**Kaoru: **It really wasn't! We didn't get up till nine!! I swear!

**Kyouya:** I don't CARE. I want to know WHO did it RIGHT THIS VERY MOMENT. RIGHT. NOW.

**Tamaki: **..Erm.. Well..

**Kyouya: **...WHAT!

**Tamaki: **Okay! It was me! I'm sorry! I kept calling you and you wouldn't answer, so I just threw the rock! I'm sorry! Really!

**Kyouya: **And what URGENT reason did you have for waking me up so very early?!

**Tamaki: **..Well.. I.. was bored. And I couldn't sleep..

**Kyouya: **You are the biggest idiot on this face of the earth. I swear to God, I am going to beat you so badly that you'll be in a coma for three years. Then I'm going to pound your face into the earth until you hit the core and burn alive, and then I'm going to dump your charred body into the Pacific Ocean and let a shark eat it.

**Tamaki: **..I'm gonna go.. take a little trip to.. uh.. Canada.. beforewert58r4df v4yesjrt4 fvh,t.5yper]-er]-er]-er]-er]-er]-er]-zdf HCYTD6D6D6D6D6D6D6D6D6D6VYHLK iweur7867uiwjkjohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Haruhi: **...Uh, I'll go prepare the funeral.


End file.
